<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Before Midnight by LadyKenz347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851940">Just Before Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347'>LadyKenz347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Secret Relationship, Secret dating, Sequel to Six Hours to Midnight, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, seriously just porn with a little smidge of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Six Hours to Midnight. </p><p>Whatever happened with Ginny and Blaise anyway?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Before Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/gifts">RZZMG</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am terrified to be gifting this to the one and only RZZMG but! in her lovely review she mentioned she might want to know what happened to Ginny and Blaise after the Valentine Masquerade. I had to oblige!! </p><p>You do not *need* to read Six Hours to Midnight to understand the plot here, but it does allude to some of the events in that piece. </p><p>This is unbeta'd and unalpha'd and sweet Thor, I hope it's not truly awful! I look up to RZZMG so very much so eeeep! Here goes nothing fam. </p><p>#LF2020 #TeamEros</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Finite,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaise mumbled against Ginny’s mouth as they tumbled through the Floo and into his bedroom. He relaxed as her hair shifted from an unnatural platinum blonde to the crimson hue he loved so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grin worked it’s way on the witch’s lips as she tore his tie free and helped him shimmy her dress to the floor. He absolutely, positively would not be touching those heels. They did incredible things to her arse, an arse he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop groping like a randy teenage boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You didn’t like the blonde?” she said with a giggle, her slender fingers slipping the buttons of his Oxford free. “I thought it’d be a fun little role-play.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, his teeth sunk into the taut muscle where her neck and shoulder met and she let out a pleasured moan, her nails digging into his pecks. “It was alright for a night.” In delicate little touches, he ghosted up her spine, curling his fingers in the hair at the base of her neck. With a sharp tug, he exposed her throat to him and began laving kisses and nips along her pulse points. “But I like you best this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing her hair, he trailed his lips down her throat and over her breasts, taking the time to give special attention to each of her perfectly pink nipples. His cock ached in his trousers, begging for attention he refused to give—not yet. It was a strange sort of game from him, edging himself until he couldn’t stand not to have his cock in her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t always been like this. Obviously, at school he’d not given her more than a passing glance; she’d always been one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And it wasn’t so much that Blaise cared about such things, but it wasn’t a group he cared to be associated with at the time. That wretched part of their lives ended and Blaise moved on; he grew up. Content to live his days a bachelor with a different witch every weekend, he’d not even realized that his heart was being plucked from its chest until Ginny Weasley had it in her dainty little hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin, this witch would be the death of him. He’d spent the last three months completely and utterly intoxicated by her and even though he’d made his intentions more than known—asking her time and again to dinner or dancing or whatever she desired—he still was resigned to fucking her in stolen moments. Like he was a dirty secret.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus on Valentine’s Day if he wanted to see his bleeding witch he’d needed to don a fucking mask and deal with her charmed hair for the night so her silly friend wouldn’t know about them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night had gone alright, all things considered, some drama at the end with Malfoy and Granger, but he was all too eager to return home to care or notice. Desperate for the safety of his bedroom, where she was his again, if only for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falling to his knees, he hitched one of her legs over his shoulder, reveling in the dig of her stiletto in his back as he buried his face between her thighs. Ginny’s back arched, her hips bucking against his mouth as he ran a flat tongue over her clit and then slid two fingers inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Blaise!” Her hands gripped one of the posters of his bed and he could feel the walls of her cunt quicken on his fingers. Curling and pistoning inside her, he didn’t relent until she was stilling and shattering around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was finished, panting and nearly boneless, he rushed to his feet, yanking open his belt and moving behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab the footboard,” he commanded, smirking as she quickly obeyed, her spine arching for him. With the toe of his dress shoe, he kicked at her ankles until her stance was wide and she was spread for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, his cock was </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he refused to rush this. Every inch of her was was smooth and pale, like fresh cream, and just as mouth-watering. Letting his palm slide slowly down her spine, he filled his hands with her thick arse and enjoyed just </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her like, ready, waiting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her fiery hair free, she peeked over her shoulder with a smirk. “You gonna get on with it, love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere else to be?” He snorted, digging his fingertips hard into her flesh, hoping there’d be love bruises on her ivory skin so she’d think of him tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t have all night for you to gawk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he slotted himself at her entrance, the heat of her sex coating his tip as he teased her. Moving in just barely, holding her tight where she was so she couldn’t rock back onto him like she wanted. Whimpers slipped over her tongue as she tried to press back, and finally having enough of his teasing, he sheathed himself inside her in single fluid motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of her sex pulled a groan from his belly, and he stilled when he was fully hilted, gently rocking as she rotated her hips again and again…</span>
  <em>
    <span>and again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it came to Ginny Weasley he was always at odds with himself; an endless war of wanting to fuck her until she couldn’t fucking walk tomorrow without remembering he’d been there, that’d he’d marked her and ruined her for all other men, and then with wanting to savor every last second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former adversary won as her lower back curved and she let out a moan. All attempts at restraint snapped as he drove into her heat like a man possessed. Each sharp thrust of hips slapped into her arse, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from where he disappeared between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathy feminine moans mixed in the air with the hard slap of skin on skin, and he finally peeled his gaze up to hers, finding her staring back at him with that lidded look in her eye that sent him careening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” he managed between clenched teeth, trying to keep that desperate tug in his balls from exploding too soon. Not until she’d come on his cock and was a simpering mess of post-coital ecstasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hand left the wood of his footboard and reached between them; he could tell the moment she found her clit because she clenched down on his shaft, her whimpers turning to all-out wails as he kept a furious pace inside her. With a few purposeful flicks of her fingers she was coming undone, it took only two more thrusts for him to follow, the walls of her cunt milking him until his knees were ready to give out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’d crested and stilled, he slid from inside her, pulling her tall against his chest. Her head fell back on his shoulder, and she smiled, humming as he left kisses over her freckled shoulders, pawing gently at her breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave.” There was no hope in his voice, more a sad resignation as he attached his lips to her neck. She never stayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips parted, ready to decline but she paused, turning in his arms to press her naked body into him. There was a dancing in her eyes, a delightful burn that made his heart flutter and his stomach flop. He’d fallen for the ridiculous little Weasley and she wanted nothing to do with him at all. It’d be fucking funny if it wasn’t so sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she breathed, a blush blooming on her cheeks before she rested her forehead on his sternum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t move, didn’t so much as breathe for fear she might spook and run naked through his Floo. When she hadn’t laughed in his face, punched in the bollocks and been on her merry way, he let out a long breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lovely little girlish giggle tinkled past her pretty lips and she looked up at him, hands resting on the back of his neck. She shrugged then, fighting a smile. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> wear a mask and pretend not to know me for a night, I suppose I could stay.” Joy flooded his body but he refused to show it. “I know I’m ridiculous about all this, but… it’s just—right now, you’re all mine. This is our safe place and I don’t have to share it with anyone. Once Hermione and my mom and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ron</span>
  </em>
  <span> know, it’ll be a spectacle. I don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a spectacle. Is it okay for just a little bit longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaping at her, there were a thousand thoughts echoing in his mind. Reassurances and arguments and confessions of feelings he’d never felt before. In the absence of his words, he tucked a long strand of ruby hair behind her ear, letting his fingers cradle the sharp line of her jaw before kissing her deeply—drinking in every moment he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their lips parted, his gaze searched hers and he smirked down at her. “I will take whatever you can give, for as long as you give it. Dopey masks and ugly hair included.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile that gave way on her features made all the secrets and the lying worth it. Stealing her away in his arms, he walked them to the bed, desperate not to waste a single moment that they had together. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for stopping by! Hope you enjoyed this dose of filth :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>